Miley Gryffindor and the Philosopher's Stone HP
by AlexLerman
Summary: Het eerste boek van JK Rowling herschreven, met een nieuw hoofdpersonages, een andere geheim en andere krachten!
1. Chapter 1

Ik schrik op van de wekker en tuimel uit mijn bed. Met het grootste ochtend humeur ooit klop ik de wekker uit en val op de grond terug in slaap.  
"Opstaan, Roxy! We gaan naar de zoo!" roept Jeroen die mijn kamer komt binnenstormen. Oja, de zoo! Ik spring recht en loop naar de badkamer. Ik poets mijn tanden, was mijn gezicht, lach naar mezelf en begin dan met de strijd tegen mijn haar om alle knopen eruit te krijgen. Na een tijdje geef ik het op en loop terug naar mijn kamer. Ik haal een korte broek uit de kast en een shirtje met korte; het is tenslotte nog zeven dagen zomervakantie. Ik ren naar beneden en mijn gouden medaillon bengeld aan mijn nek goed in het zicht van alles en iedereen. Ik huppel de keuken in waar ik Jeroen tegen mijn vader hoor roepen: "Laat je het weer onze uitstap verpesten?é vraag hij ongelovig. Pa slaat zijn ogen neer en knikt zacht. Jeroen loopt naar de woonkamer en ik hoor hem kwaad in de stoel vallen. Mijn ouders kijken me schuldig aan als ik naar de raam van de tuin loop. Het regent inderdaad pijpenstelen en om de zeven seconde is er een luide knal te horen en lichtflits te zien. Ik zucht diep ; Ik wou dat ze zon scheen vandaag, wens ik diep in mezelf.  
In geen tijd verdwijnen de wolken en komen er felle zonnestralen door de raam op mijn gezicht geschenen. Ik sta met mijn mond vol tanden naar buiten te kijken als de bel gaat.  
"Ik ga wel." Bromt Jeroen en hij loopt naar de gang.  
Ik haar Jeroen gillen en hij loopt snel de keuken in en kruipt onder de keukentafel. "Er, er zit een reus in huis." Bibbert hij. Ik kijk op van de tuin en de zon en zie een grote man pogingen doen om de keuken binnen te komen.  
"Tjonge, tjonge, wat een weer." Zegt hij en hij legt zijn natte roze paraplu op het aanrecht. "Dankje om het weer te veranderen." Zegt hij in mijn richting. Ik kijk hem verbaast aan. Wat zei hij nu juist?  
"Tjonge, tjonge," zegt de reus en hij neemt plaats op mijn stoel, die na vandaag waarschijnlijk geen stoel meer zal zijn. "Je hebt ze al goed onder controle." Zegt hij en hij klikt goedkeurend. Dan opeens begint hij te lachen. "Haha, ik weet nog, de dag dat ik je naar hier bracht ; het regende niet, maar ik nam je op mijn motor en opeen begon het te donderen en te bliksemen." Lacht hij. Als hij uit zijn lachbui is kijkt hij me aan en een paar tranen bengelen aan zijn ogen. "Je lijkt echt sprekend op haar. Van kop tot teen hetzelfde." Huilt hij. Rustig loop ik naar de reus toe.  
"Op wie lijk ik?" vraag ik zacht. De reus hikte: "Op je moeder natuurlijk." Riep hij. Ik keek verbaast naar de vrouw achter het fornuis. Blonde haren, bruine ogen, dikke wenkbrauwen, dikke, volle lippen. Ik zie echt geen gelijkenissen tussen ons. De reus volgde mijn blik en sprong woest op.  
"Hebben jullie het haar niet verteld?" bulderde hij. "Hebben jullie het haar niet verteld?" vroeg hij weer. Mijn vader en moeder schudde bang hun hoofd. De reus zijn kaken werden langzaamaan rood en hij zuchtte diep. Ik stak zijn hand in de zak van zijn jas van mollenvel en hij nam er een grote goudbruine envelop uit die hij aan me gaf. Voorzichtig nam ik de brief aan en bekeek de envelop. Vooraan op de envelop stond in krullige paarse inkt:

_Mejuffrouw M. Gryffindor_  
_De Keuken aan het Raam_  
_Singlelaan 15_  
_Cowley_  
_Oxford_

"Wie is M. Gryffindor?" vraag ik verbaast. De reus zijn mond valt zowaar open van verbazing. "Dat ben jij, Miley. Miley Gryffindor." Stamelt hij.


	2. Chapter 2

Ik schrik op van de wekker en tuimel uit mijn bed. Met het grootste ochtend humeur ooit klop ik de wekker uit en val op de grond terug in slaap.  
"Opstaan, Roxy! We gaan naar de zoo!" roept Jeroen die mijn kamer komt binnenstormen. Oja, de zoo! Ik spring recht en loop naar de badkamer. Ik poets mijn tanden, was mijn gezicht, lach naar mezelf en begin dan met de strijd tegen mijn haar om alle knopen eruit te krijgen. Na een tijdje geef ik het op en loop terug naar mijn kamer. Ik haal een korte broek uit de kast en een shirtje met korte; het is tenslotte nog zeven dagen zomervakantie. Ik ren naar beneden en mijn gouden medaillon bengeld aan mijn nek goed in het zicht van alles en iedereen. Ik huppel de keuken in waar ik Jeroen tegen mijn vader hoor roepen: "Laat je het weer onze uitstap verpesten?é vraag hij ongelovig. Pa slaat zijn ogen neer en knikt zacht. Jeroen loopt naar de woonkamer en ik hoor hem kwaad in de stoel vallen. Mijn ouders kijken me schuldig aan als ik naar de raam van de tuin loop. Het regent inderdaad pijpenstelen en om de zeven seconde is er een luide knal te horen en lichtflits te zien. Ik zucht diep ; Ik wou dat ze zon scheen vandaag, wens ik diep in mezelf.  
In geen tijd verdwijnen de wolken en komen er felle zonnestralen door de raam op mijn gezicht geschenen. Ik sta met mijn mond vol tanden naar buiten te kijken als de bel gaat.  
"Ik ga wel." Bromt Jeroen en hij loopt naar de gang.  
Ik haar Jeroen gillen en hij loopt snel de keuken in en kruipt onder de keukentafel. "Er, er zit een reus in huis." Bibbert hij. Ik kijk op van de tuin en de zon en zie een grote man pogingen doen om de keuken binnen te komen.  
"Tjonge, tjonge, wat een weer." Zegt hij en hij legt zijn natte roze paraplu op het aanrecht. "Dankje om het weer te veranderen." Zegt hij in mijn richting. Ik kijk hem verbaast aan. Wat zei hij nu juist?  
"Tjonge, tjonge," zegt de reus en hij neemt plaats op mijn stoel, die na vandaag waarschijnlijk geen stoel meer zal zijn. "Je hebt ze al goed onder controle." Zegt hij en hij klikt goedkeurend. Dan opeens begint hij te lachen. "Haha, ik weet nog, de dag dat ik je naar hier bracht ; het regende niet, maar ik nam je op mijn motor en opeen begon het te donderen en te bliksemen." Lacht hij. Als hij uit zijn lachbui is kijkt hij me aan en een paar tranen bengelen aan zijn ogen. "Je lijkt echt sprekend op haar. Van kop tot teen hetzelfde." Huilt hij. Rustig loop ik naar de reus toe.  
"Op wie lijk ik?" vraag ik zacht. De reus hikte: "Op je moeder natuurlijk." Riep hij. Ik keek verbaast naar de vrouw achter het fornuis. Blonde haren, bruine ogen, dikke wenkbrauwen, dikke, volle lippen. Ik zie echt geen gelijkenissen tussen ons. De reus volgde mijn blik en sprong woest op.  
"Hebben jullie het haar niet verteld?" bulderde hij. "Hebben jullie het haar niet verteld?" vroeg hij weer. Mijn vader en moeder schudde bang hun hoofd. De reus zijn kaken werden langzaamaan rood en hij zuchtte diep. Ik stak zijn hand in de zak van zijn jas van mollenvel en hij nam er een grote goudbruine envelop uit die hij aan me gaf. Voorzichtig nam ik de brief aan en bekeek de envelop. Vooraan op de envelop stond in krullige paarse inkt:

Mejuffrouw M. Gryffindor  
De Keuken aan het Raam  
Singlelaan 15  
Cowley  
Oxford

"Wie is M. Gryffindor?" vraag ik verbaast. De reus zijn mond valt zowaar open van verbazing. "Dat ben jij, Miley. Miley Gryffindor." Stamelt hij.

'Hoe ben je daar zo zeker van?' vraag ik kort aan de reus. Met zijn dikke vingers wijst hij naar mijn medaillon. 'Ooit naar de achterkant gekeken?' vraagt hij. Ik rol met mijn ogen: 'Waarom zou ik? De voorkant is het mooiste.' antwoord ik droog. 'Ik zou de achterkant maar eens bekijken.' Zei de reus. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en draaide het cirkelvormige medaillon om. In rode krullige letters stond op de achterkant: Miley Elizabeth Gryffindor, gegraveerd.  
'Het kan toch zijn dat ik hem ooit van iemand heb gekregen, die hem weer van iemand anders heeft gekregen en die –' De reus zucht luid en duidelijk.  
'Heb je nooit het gevoel gehad dat je rare dinges hebt laten gebeuren? Zoals dat het regende en opeens de zon begon te schijnen?' Ik rol met mijn ogen. 'Dat is een volkomen natuurlijke reactie.' Zeg ik. 'Heb je nooit gehad dat je een speciale band had met dieren?' vraagt de reus. 'Dat heb je, of dat heb je niet,' de reus begint zijn geduld te verliezen. 'Vind je niet dat je heel goed bent in alles wat met muziek en technologie te maken heeft. Vind je het niet raar dat je, je opperbest voelt als de zon schijnt?' vraagt hij brut. 'Ik ben gewoon een muziektalent, en jij zou de eerste zijn als jij je beter voelt als het regent dan als ze zon schijnt.' Antwoord ik nuchter. De reus voelt zich blijkbaar op zijn tenen getrapt en gaat zuchtend op mijn bijna kapotte stoel zitten. Oké, ik wou hem heus wel geloven hoor. Wat doet anders een reus in mijn huis. Maar hoe zou jij je voelen moest iemand je vertellen dat je iemand anders bent dan je denkt te zijn?  
'En,' begin ik. 'Wat als die rare dingen werkelijk iets met mij te maken hebben, wat heeft het dan als gevolg?' vraag ik. "Het gevolg is, dat je voor je jonge leeftijd al de helft van je krachten goed onder de knie hebt, en dat je naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus kan gaan. Want als beroemde heks moet je natuurlijk ook je heksenkrachten goed onder de knie krijgen, niet?' Hola, teveel informatie in één zin.  
'Zweinstein?' vraag ik verbaast. 'Open die brief maar.' Zegt de reus en hij knikt naar de brief die ik nog in mijn handen had. Ik zucht en wil de brief opendoen. Maar de achterkant zit vastgeplakt met een paars zegel. Het lijkt op een wapenschild. Een wapenschild dat bestaat uit vier dieren, een das, een slang, een raaf en als laatste een leeuw.  
'Het embleem van Zweinstein. De dieren zijn de symbolen voor de afdelingen.  
De das staat voor de afdeling Ravenclaw, de slang staat voor Slytherin, de das voor Hufflepuf en de leeuw, die staat voor Gryffindor.' Ik kijk op, hoe vaak gaat het woord "Gryffindor" nog herhaald worden vandaag.  
Ik scheur de grote goudbruine envelop open en haal er een wit Perkament uit.

ZWEINSTEIN HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS  
Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus  
(Commandeur n de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)

Geachte juffrouw Gryffindor,  
Het doet ons genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.  
Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.  
Gelieve zo snel mogelijk per uil te reageren.  
Hoogachtend,  
Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent-schoolhoofd.

Ik was verkocht. Echt volledig figuurlijk verkocht aan de reus, Rebeus Hagrid. Ik had mijn ouders en broer netjes gedumpt voor een reus die ik nog geen uurtje kende, en ik zat gezellig met hem in de tuin.  
Hij op de grond, ik in de hangmat. Genietend van de warme zonnestralen op mijn gezicht.  
"Hagrid?" Hij kijkt op met een glimlach tot achter zijn oren. Waarschijnlijk is hij reuzeblij dat ik uit mezelf begin te praten.  
"Wat is Zweinstein nou eigenlijk?" vraag ik en ik ga recht in de hangmat zitten die zachtjes heen en weer wiegt met de lichte bries in de lucht.  
"Zweinstein is de beste tovenaarsschool in heel Engeland. Het werd miljoenen jaren geleden gebouwd door de vier machtigste tovenaars en heksen van die tijd. Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helge Hufflepuf en Godric Gryffindor ; een heel verre oom van je. Geloof me, héél ver." lacht hij en hij schenkt me een knipoog met één van zijn bruine ogen.  
"Aan het begin van ieder schooljaar worden alle eerstejaars kinderen gesorteerd over de vier afdelingen van Zweinstein.  
De slimste gaan naar Ravenclaw, de dapperste gaan naar Gryffindor, de vriendelijkste gaan naar Hufflepuf en de sluwste gaan naar Slytherin."  
"Die laatste staat me niet echt aan." zeg ik en ik haal mijn neus een beetje op. Hagrid knikt: "Alle slechte tovenaars hebben in Slytherin gezeten."  
"Slechte tovenaars? Tovenaars die slecht zijn in toveren dan ?" vraag ik. Hagrid schudt wilt zijn hoofd en zijn dikke bruine bos haren vliegen alle kanten op. "Slecht van karakters. Bijna alle heksen of tovenaars die in Slytherin zaten staan nu aan de slechte kant." zegt hij.  
"Slechte kant?" vraag ik en ik tuimel uit te hangmat en ga naast hem op het groene gras zitten, met mijn benen in kleermakerszit.  
"Toch wel al een redelijk lange tijd geleden kwam er een jongen naar Zweinstein. Hij werd in Slytherin gesorteerd. Ik heb hem nooit aardig gevonden. Absoluut niet, en jij zal hem ook niet aardig vinden na wat ik je ga vertellen." zucht hij. "Toen hij van school afging ging hij het slechte pad op. Hij doodde mensen en kreeg volgelingen, de Dooddoeners. Iedereen die in zijn weg liep ging eraan. En op een dag, 31 januari, op precies te zijn ging hij naar de Halvemaanstraat in Godric's Hallow. En weet je wie er woonde?" Het leek wel een verhaaltje dat hij zomaar uit zijn duim zoog en ik haalde met grote ogen mijn schouders op. "Er woonde een gezin van zes personen. Een man, een vrouw, twee jongens en een meisjestweeling. De twee jongen heette Nick en Jacob, de vader Christophe en zijn vrouw Elizabeth. Maar de meisjes, de meisjes heette Miley en Jenna Gryffindor." Ik slikte eens diep. Jeroen maakte vroeger ook altijd van die verhaaltjes waarin ik ook voorkwam, maar dit verhaaltje vond ik niet zo fijn als de verhaaltjes die mijn broer vertelde.  
"Iedere Gryffindor had lichtbruin haar, behalve Elizabeth en Miley," ging hij voort. "En ze hadden echt allemaal bruine ogen. Op natuurlijk ééntje na," en hij wees met zijn dikke wijsvinger naar mijn gezicht. "Miley had er felblauwe. Wat heel opmerkelijk is in een familie met allemaal bruin-oogige." bedacht hij zich.  
"Maardus, de familie Gryffindor werd uiteindelijk uitgemoord door die slechte jongen. Eerst Christophe en Nick. Later volgde de moeder, Jenna en Jacob. Maar ééntje bleef leven. Geen idee hoe, en geen idee waarom. Maar ze bleef leven, haar overleving was de ondergang van de slechte jongen. Het meisje wordt nu in de hele tovenaarswereld, Het-Meisje-Dat-Bleef-Leven genoemd en ze zit vlak voor me. Het is me een hele eer om tegenover de redder van de tovenaarswereld te zitten." glimlachte Hagrid.  
Ik ging even met mijn hand verward door mijn haren en keek Hagrid toen recht in zijn ogen aan. "Dus, kort gezegt, heeft een stomme tovenaar mijn familie vermoord en ben ik geen echte Peeters maar een Gryffindor? Geadopteerd dus.." Hagrid knikte beschaamd.  
Ik sprong op. "Als ik die mislukte Slytherin ooit tegenkom zal het zijn beste dag niet zijn." riep ik kwaad.  
De hemel veranderde. De zon was weg. Dikke donderwolken vlogen boven mijn hoofd.

Het weer was weer gekanteld hoe meer Hagrid me over de tovenaarswereld en het toveren zelf vertelde. Ik had een hartig privé-gesprek gehad met mijn (adoptie)ouders en had voor de eerste keer in mijn leventje mijn broer zien huilen hoe meer hij besefte dat het secret-sister-program voorbij was.  
De koele bries speelde met mijn haren en de warme zomerstralen van de zon schelen op mijn tamelijk bleke gezichtje. Ik had mijn nagels in Hagrids mollenjas geduwd en hield hem zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk vast zodat ik niet van zijn vliegende motor zou vallen.  
Ik vroeg me af of de Dreuzels ~ en tovenaarswoord voor iets wat wij mensen noemen ~ons konden zijn. 'Oh kijk mama, Mega Mindy op haar brommer.' Ik grinnikte zachtjes. Mega Miley, ja.  
We vlogen over Engeland. Vanuit de lucht ziet alles er veel mooier uit. We waren op weg naar Londen. Hagrid zou me naar een tovenaarsstraat brengen waar ik voor het eerst met magie zou kennismaken en ik ook ineens mijn schoolspullen zou gaan kopen.  
Na een reis in de lucht die voor mij veel langer had mogen duren landen we op een grasveld ergens in Londen. Naast mijn reuzegrote ~ letterlijk ~ nieuwe vriend loop ik stralend door de straten van Londen op weg naar de Lekke Ketel. De Dreuzels keken verbaast van mij naar Hagrid en we lachten ze vierkant uit. Domme Dreuzels. Volgens Hagrid konden ze zelfs de Lekke Ketel niet zien. Hoewel ik eerlijk moet toegeven dat ik er zelf voorbij was gelopen toen we er eindelijk waren.  
Hagrid opende de oude krakende deur van de Lekke Ketel en groette de man achter de toog uitbundig. Ik glimlachte zachtjes naar de man achter de toog. "Lieve hemel," gilde de man ~ Tom, zo werd hij teminste door Hagrid genoemd ~ De weinige mensen die ik de Lekke Ketel keken op. "Is dat.. Ik bedoel.. Kan het? Miley Gryffindor? In mijn kroeg?" vroeg hij ongelovig. Hij droogde snel zijn handen af aan zijn vuile handdoek en kroop van achter de toog zijn kroeg in. Hij schudde vluchtig en met een grote lach op zijn gezicht mijn hand en grijnsde. "U vader was een vaste klant hier." Ik glimlachte terug voordat ik door een stuk of twintig mensen werd begroet en gedwongen werd bijna iedereen meer dan drie keer een hand te geven.  
Na een half uur 'handtekeningen uitdelen' en het proberen onthouden van alle namen die me ingefluisterd werden werd ik uiteindelijk bevrijdt door Hagrid en liepen we naar het steegje achter de Lekke Ketel. Ik zuchte diep en mijn bles vloog een beetje omhoog.  
"Ik zei je dat je heel wat betekend door de heksen en tovenaars van deze tijd. Perslot van rekening héb je de allerslechtste tovenaar allertijden gedood." Ik glimlachte zwak. Kan goed zijn lieve Hagrid. Maar is het niet raar, dat een onervaren kind van één, een ervaren en volwassen tovenaar verslaat. Zonder dat hij kan terugkeren?

Eerste bestemming hier op de Wegisweg? Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank. Ik bedoel, ze hebben zelfs banken in de tovenaarswereld! Hagrid loopt met grote ~ voor hem normale ~ stappen door de straten van de Wegisweg. Ik probeer in zo veel mogelijk winkeltjes binnen te kijken en kijk mijn ogen uit naar alle heksen en tovenaars die ik voorbij loop. We kwamen aan bij een groot sneeuwwit gebouw dat tot ver in de wolken verdween. Het gebouw had meer ramen dan een kathedraal en naast de grote bruine deuren stond een.. Wat was het eigenlijk? Het leek op een kabouter. Maar dan groter, en lelijker en ze zitten verpakt in een rood uniform. Ik stoot met mijn elleboog in Hagrids zij en knik naar de kabouters. "Dat zijn kobolden." Zegt hij. Ik knikte en we liepen voorbij de kobolden die diep bogen toen we voorbij liepen. Boven de inkomhal van de eindeloos lange zaal die vol kobolden zat stond in de muur een tekst gegraveerd.

_[i]Treed binnen, vreemdeling, maar sla acht,_

_Op het lot dat hier de hebzucht wacht._

_Wie neemt wat hij niet verdiend_

_Krijgt een grote rekening ingediend._

_Wie diep in de aarde een schat opspoort,_

_Die nooit aan hem heeft toebehoord,_

_Is hierbij gewaarschuwd: dief, u stuit,_

_Op meer dan alleen de verwachte buit![/i]_

"Je bent goed gek als je deze tent probeert te beroven." Bromt Hagrid voordat hij de zaal binnenloopt. Ik volg hem op de voet en laat mijn ogen de vrije loop. Lelijke kobolden, iets minder lelijke, sommige zijn echt zo lelijk als de nacht! Hagrid liep naar een redelijk lelijke kobold die nog vrij was. "Goedemorgen." Groette hij de kabouter. "We komen wat geld uit de kluis van Miley Gryffindor halen." De kobold ging in een ruk rechter zitten en zijn donkerbruine ogen doorgrondde mijn ogen. "Uit dewelke?" vroeg hij, nog steeds met zijn ogen in de mijne starend. Naast me schuifelde Hagrid zenuwachtig van zijn ene been op het andere. "De gewone." Antwoordde hij op de vraag van de kobold. De kabouter-look-a-like scheurde zijn blik van me af en keek naar Hagrid. "En heeft juffrouw Gryffindor," en hij keek eventjes naar mij. "haar sleutel bij?" vroeg hij. Hagrid knikte heftig en rommelde met zijn handen in zijn zakken. Na een golfbal, een schoenveter, hondenbrokken en een paar oude sokken gooide hij een brief en twee sleuteltjes op tafel. De kobold las vluchtig de brief terwijl Hagrid me één van de twee sleuteltjes gaf. Hij was net ietsje groter dan de andere sleutel, was van goud gemaakt en had een kleine rode edelsteen. De edelsteen maakte de punt van een kleine gouden kroontje. Hagrid nam één van de schoenveters en maakte er een ketting van. Ik zou de draad ooit nog wel eens vervangen. Het sleuteltje viel naast mijn medaillon op mijn borst.

"Prima," zei de kobold en ik maakte een klein sprongetje van de schrik waardoor zijn ogen op mijn medaillon gevestigd werden. "Ik laat u door iemand naar de kluizen brengen. Emilia!"

Een kleine vrouwelijke kobold kwam vrolijk aanrennen en stopte absurd toen ze me in de gaten kreeg. Wat was er mis me deze wereld dat ik zo 'halleluja' beroemd was?!

Ik liep naast de kobold richting de karretjes om door het gebouw te roetsjen, en Hagrid liep fluitend achter ons. "U lijkt echt werkelijk op haar, juffrouw." Zei Emilia toen ze het deurtje van het karretje opende en ik ging zitten. "Ja?" vraag ik. Ze knikte. "Vrolijk, spontaan, zonnig ~ letterlijk en figuurlijk ~ u hebt u krachten al goed onder controle." Prees ze me terwijl ze het karretje in gang zette. Met een snelheid die op de openbaren wegen niet was toegestaan vlogen we door het Goudgrijp-gebouw door. "Hoe ken je haar?" vraag ik terwijl ik over de leuning van Emilia's stoel ging hang. "Hoe ik Elizabeth ken? Ik was haar persoonlijke kobold. Ik bescherm tot op de dag van vandaag haar kluis. De kluis waarvan de sleutel rond je nek hangt. Ze vertelde me dat er iets heel krachtigs en kostbaar in lag, en dat niemand er iets van mocht weten. Behalve haar dochter." Zei ze. Ik slikte eventjes toen we met een schok tot stilstand kwamen. Vlug sprong ik uit het karretje. Hagrid volgde wat ongemakkelijker. Hij zag eruit alsof hij elk moment kon gaan vomeren.

"Waar is die kluis dan, Em?" vroeg ik aan ~ blijkbaar mijn moeders ~ kobold. Ze glimlachte: "Helemaal in het hart van de bank. Het is de best bewaakte kluis in heel Goudgrijp." Zei ze en ze wenkte Hagrid dat hij moest komen. We stonden bij kluis 713. "Is dit mijn kluis?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik naar de grote massieve deur keek die blijkbaar meer dan één slot had. Hagrid schudde zijn hoofd. "Dit is de kluis van… Dinges." Ik denk dat hij zich bijna had versproken. "Wat is.. 'Dinges'?" vroeg ik terwijl ik toekeek hoe Emilia een kleine sleutel in het sleutelgat stak en met haar lange nagel van haar wijsvinger over de deur kraste.

"Kan ek niet zeggen, Miley. Groot geheim, heel groot. 't Heeft met Zweinstein te maken. 't Is voor Perkamentus." Ik knikte en keek in kluis 713. ik had verwacht dat de kluis tot boven aan het plafond vol zat met geld en dergelijke, maar het enigste wat ik te zien kreeg was een lege kamer. Ik ging op mijn tenen staan om te kijken of ik iets over het hoofd was geslagen maar Hagrid liep met zijn grote gestalte de kluis binnen. Hagrid stak een klein, bruin, opgefrommeld papiertje diep in de zak van zijn mollenjas en liep de kluis terug uit.

"Hup," riep hij. "Terug in dat rotkarretje, en vertel niemand dat je hier geweest bent." Bromde hij. Ik gehoorzaamde hem en kroop terug achter Emilia in het karretje. Hagrid stoot de deur van het karretje en hij begon te rijden. Volgens mij reden we naar het hoogste van Goudgrijp want het karretje ging steil omhoog.

"Hoezo wordt mijn kluis het best bewaakt?" vroeg ik Emilia na een tijdje. Ze keek achterom en glimlachte: "Hij wordt bewaakt door twee draken, je hebt een sleutel," en ze wees naar de sleutel die nog steeds rond mijn nek, naast mijn medaillon hing, "Nodig én een diamant." Zei ze zacht. Hij grinnikte: "Eender welke diamant?" vroeg ik haar verbaast. Ik bedoel, als je gewoon een diamant hebt om een kluis open te maken is hij niet echt zo goed bewaakt, vindjeniet? Emilia grinnikte: "Niet zomaar één," en ze keek me met haar felgroene ogen aan. "Maar zo één." En ze wees op de diamant die afgebeeld was op de sleutel. Ik zweeg. Die diamant kon overal liggen.

Tegenover Hagrid zag ik er niet uit alsof ik een verschrikkelijke tocht had gedaan in een pretpark waarin alle attracties sneller gingen dan honderd kilometer per uur. Met mijn jaszakken vol gouden ~ Galjoen ~, zilveren ~ Sikkels ~ en bronzen ~ Knoeten ~muntstukken liep ik vrolijk de bank van Goudgrijp uit. Ze zon scheen fel. Té fel naar Hagrids goesting. "Wees een beetje minder blij, asjeblief. De zon schijnt in mijn ogen." Bromde hij. Ik schaterlachte. "Hoe komt dat eigenlijk?" vroeg ik. Hagrid keek me verbaast aan. "Dat de zon in mijn ogen schijnt, Wel –" "Nehee." Lachte ik. "Ik bedoel, hoe komt het dat ik zoveel invloed heb op het weer?" Hagrid krabde eventjes achter zijn hoofd en wees toen met zijn dikke vingers naar het gouden medaillon dat op mijn borst lag. "Zie je die zon met die halve maan erdoor?" vroeg hij. Ik moest even zoeken, er stonden wel meer tekens op waarvan ik niet begreep wat ze betekende. Uiteindelijk had ik ze dan toch gevonden ; een felgele zon met een lichtblauwe halve maan eraan geplakt. "Die tekens zijn je krachten. Één van die krachten is het beheren van de hemellichamen." legde Hagrid uit. Ik knikte: "Hebben alle heksen en tovenaars dan zo'n ketting om?" vroeg ik terwijl ik de heksen en tovenaars checkte op de Wegisweg. Hagrid bulderde van het lachen. "Nee. Alleen jij." Fijn. Had ik nog iets speciaals rond me hangen. "Hoe komt dat?" vraag ik terwijl ik de heksen bekijk die naast één van de winkels op de Wegisweg staan. Ik hoor Hagrid naast me grinniken: "Dat kom, omdat jij meer dan een heks alleen bent. Miley, jij bent een fee." Ik schoot in de lach. Een lach waar ik niet uitkwam. Hagrid keek me verbaast aan. Met tranen ik mijn ogen van het lachen giegelde ik: "En hij daar is een weerwolf." En ik wees op een tovenaar met een grote blauwe puntputs op. Hagrid schraapte zijn keel: "Dat zou wel eens heel goed kunnen." Fluisterde hij. Ik stopte absurd met lachen en liep bang voorbij de tovenaar. We liepen twee minuten zwijgend naast elkaar voor ik mijn vragenronde weer begon. "Hoe?" was het enigste wat ik kon uitbrengen terwijl ik mijn vingers rond mijn ketting bond. "Je moeder was er ook één, en haar moeder, en die haar moeder. Jij bent de prinses van het koninkrijk van de feeën van de Zon en de Maan." Vertelde hij vlot. Hagrid snoof en veegde met zijn arm de tranen uit zijn ogen. "Kende je haar?" vroeg ik, verbaast over zijn verdriet, terwijl ik mijn ~ tegenover hem ~miniarm rond zijn jas legde. Hij knikte snikkend. "Ze was zot op Muil, mijn wolfshond, en kwam dagelijks met haar beste vriendinnen bij me langst ; Lily en Marissa. Ze hielpen me met de moestuin en zo.. Elizabeth was een geweldig meisje en één van mijn beste vriendinnen, van de leerlingen dan toch." Snikte hij. "Je lijkt op haar, rood haar enzo. Alleen je ogen zijn anders. Elizabeth was een sterke heks, een zéér sterke heks. En de allersterkste fee, allertijden." Zucht hij. Hij woelde in zijn jaszak en haalde er een zakdoek uit. Hij blaasde een symfonie erin en stak hem terug. "Heb je die brief nog? Daar staat in wat voor spullen je nodig hebt." Ik knikte en nam het briefje uit mijn broekzak en opende het.

[u]ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS[/u]

UNIFORM

[i]Eerstejaarsstudenten hebben nodig:

1. Drie effen werkgewaden (zwart)

2. Eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd

3. Eén paar beschermende handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk)

4. Eén wintermantel (zwart, met zilveren speld)

N.B.: Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels zijn voorzien[/i]

VERPLICHTE LECTUUR

[i]Alle leerlingen moeten in het bezit zijn van de volgende werken:[/i]

[u]Het Standaard Spreukenboek (Niveau 1)[/u] [i]door Miranda Wiggelaar[/i]

[u]De geschiedenis van de Toverkunst[/u] [i]door Mathilda Belladonna[/i]

[u]Theoretische Grondslagen der Magie[/u] [i]door Adalbert Zwatel[/i]

[u]Gedaanteverandering: een Boek voor Beginners[/u] [i]door Emeric Morfo[/i]

[u]Duizend Magische Kruiden en Paddenstoelen[/u] [i]door Philippa Zwam[/i]

[u]Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes[/u] [i]door Arsenius Grein[/i]

[u]Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden[/u] [i]door newt Scamander[/i]

[u]De Zwarte Kunsten: Een Handboek voor Zelfbescherming[/u] [i]door Quinten Tondel[/i]

OVERIGE BENODIGDHEDEN

[i]1 toverstaf

1 ketel (tin, standaardmaat 12)

1 set glazen of kristallen flesjes

1 telescoop

1 set koperen weegschalen

Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil Of een kat Of een pad meenemen.[/i]

Ouders worden eraan herinnerd dat eerstejaars geen eigen bezemstelen mogen bezitten.

"Zo, zo, dat is een hele boterham." Zucht Hagrid nadat hij de lijst heeft doorgenomen. "Zullen we maar met je uniform beginnen? Hier bij [i]Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden[/i] beginnen?" vroeg Hagrid. Ik knikte en huppelde achter hem aan het gewadenwinkeltje in.

"Ah, dag Hagrid." Hoorde ik een man, Hagrid enthousiast groeten. Ik kwam van achter Hagrids rug vandaan en ging schuin achter hem staan.

"Elizabeth?" vroeg een prachtige vrouw met rood haar ongelovig aan me. Hagrid schudde zijn reuzenhoofd. "Neen, Lily, dit is Miley, Elizabeths dochter."

Haar krullende haren prikte in mijn neus terwijl ze haar armen rond mijn middel gooide, me bijna plat knuffelde en ik nog maar met mijn tippen op de grond stond. Haar schouders schokte en ik hoorde haar snikken. Eigenlijk, ergens, ergens heel ver weg voelde deze vrouw heel vertrouwd aan. Ik ontspande mijn armen en liet mijn kin op haar zachte schouder rusten. Ergens, heel ver weg had ik deze vrouw heel hard gemist. Uiteindelijk liet ze me snikkend los. Ze duwde me aan mijn schouders een beetje van haar af en bekeek me van kop tot teen. Met haar amandelvormige ogen vol tranen keek ze recht in mijn ogen. Felgroene amandelvormige ogen die mijn van heel ver weg bekend voorkwamen. Ze gaf me nog een laatste opgeluchte knuffel en trok me daarna mee naar twee jongens. Twee dezelfde jongens. Alle twee met een rond brilletje op hun neus en zwart onhandelbaar haar. Alleen zat er tussen de twee jongens minstens twintig jaar. Ook de oudste man ~ die waarschijnlijk de vrouw haar man moest zijn ~ kwam me bekend voor. Ik herkende zijn stem toen hij enthousiast mijn naam uitsprak en me in zijn gespierde armen vast nam. Zijn borst had iets vertrouwd, alsof ik er al eerder tegen had gehangen. Je zou haast denken dat we vader en dochter waren. De manier waarop hij mij vast hield, ik dezelfde haarkleur had als zijn vrouw en ik een net iets fellere oogkleur had dan hem. Niet te spreken over die afgrijselijk groene rand die erin verbogen zat. Ik leek zelfs meer op deze twee mensen dan hun eigen zoon, die jaloers van op het krukje naar me keek. Hij had dezelfde ogen als zijn moeder, verstopt achter net zo'n brilletje als zijn vader. Ik liet de man los en liep naar de jongen. Verbaast kneep ik in zijn hand, en voor mijn ogen werd het zwart.

_[i]__"'Ah, kijk,' zei een zachte mannenstem. 'Zo klein en al beste vrienden.' En vrouw grinnikte: 'Hij is in ieder geval beter bevriend dan met Jenna.' Een andere mannenstem beaamde dat: 'Ik hoop dat die relatie met de tijd veranderd.' 'Geen zorgen, schat.' Stelde een vrouw hem gerust. 'Miley is gewoon anders dan Jenna. Misschien dat ze daarom zo goed met Harry om kan.' Was haar antwoord."[/i]_

Het leek alsof ik uit een donkere, zwarte, kogelvormige buis werd gezogen. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek in de felgroene ogen van de jongen tegenover me. "Harry!" riep ik, blij en tegelijkertijd verbaast dat ik wist wie hij was. Ik kroop op het krukje en sloeg mijn armen rond zijn nek. Ik kneep ze zo dicht tegen elkaar, ik leek bang te zijn dat ik hem zou moeten loslaten. Raar. Toen in na uiteindelijk toch wel een tijd Harry durfde los te laten werd ik door de man van het krukje genomen. "Ze kent hem nog, Lily, Hagrid. Ze kent hem nog." Zei hij blij tegen Hagrid en zijn vrouw ~ Lily ~ terwijl hij me terug op de grond zette. De man knielde op één knie meer, zijn lichtblauwe ogen staarde door de mijne. Ik had het gevoel dat, dat al eens gebeurt was. Maar dan niet vandaag. Voorzichtig greep ik met mijn hand naar zijn onhandelbare haar en woelde erdoor. Ja, dit haar had ik al eens tussen mijn vingers gehad.

[i]"'James! Zet haar neer! Ze is geen pop die je zo maar door de lucht kan zwieren!' riep een vrouw vanuit de keuken die zelf een jongentje op haar arm had. De man luisterde niet en bleef met het meisje spelen. Het kleine meisje gierde het uit terwijl ze haar kleine babyhandjes op zijn kaken zette en de man recht in zijn ogen keek. De man liet zich vermoeid in één van de zetels in het salon vallen en zette het meisje op zijn borst. Het meisje grabbelde gretig naar zijn haar dat voor zijn brilletje was gevallen. 'Onkel James. Ikke ook zo haar.' Gierde het meisje en ze trok aan zijn haar. De man nam lachend de kleine minihandjes uit zijn haar. 'Misschien als je later net zo groot en sterk bent al ik, Roxy.' Lachte hij. Het meisje knikte en schoof naar zijn buik. Ze legde haar hoofdje met haar rode haartjes op zijn borst en viel in slaap terwijl de man zijn gespierde armen rond haar sloeg en haar met zijn fonkelende blauwe ogen aankeek."[/i]

"Nonkel James?" vroeg ik zacht. Zijn lach werd groter, hij had mooie tanden! Mooie, rechte, witte tanden die me ook bekend waren. James grinnikte: "Eigenlijk is het peetvader, maar 'peetvader James' klinkt niet." Lachte hij. Ik lachte mee want zelfs zijn aanstekelijke lach kwam me bekend voor.

Druk pratend met James liepen we met zen vijven de winkel van Madame Mallekin uit. Ik heb James echt gemist, zonder het te hebben beseft. Maar wacht! Ik heb dus nog levende 'familie'. Ik bedoel, peetvader mag je als vader rekenen, niet? En, Lily, dan kan ik Lily als moeder rekenen.. ik had in dat half uurtje in de kledingwinkel en sterkere band opgebouwd met Lily Evans dan met mijn ~ eigen ? ~ (adoptie)moeder in tien jaar.

En Harry, Harry was dan mijn broer. Met hem kon ik het ook goed vinden. We gingen samen strijk toen Madame Mallekin onze kleren had verwisseld en ik een veel te korte broek aan had en Harry een schattig rokje..

"Ik ben altijd je lievelingspeetvader geweest." Zegt James wanneer we Florian Fanielje's IJssalon binnenliepen voor een ijsje. We waren toch alles al gaan halen. Alleen de toverstok stond nog op het lijstje van dingen die we moesten kopen. Lily grinnikte: "Ik denk eerder dat het S-" Hagrid kuchte zo hard dat ik niet kon horen en gaf me brut mijn ijsje. Dit was blijkbaar iets wat ik niet mocht horen. Hagrid schonk Lily een boze blik en liep met Harry ~ die zijn ijsje al had ~ naar buiten. Ik keek Lily vragend aan maar ze schudde haar hoofd glimlachend, maar niet gemeend. Samen met James wachtte ik tot Lily haar ijsje had en met zen drieën liepen we naar Harry en Hagrid die met hun neus tegen de ruit van een etalage stonden. Ik holde ernaartoe en kroop onder Hagrids arm door zodat ik kon kijken wat er zo spectaculair was dat er zelfs kwijl aan de raam hing. In heel de etalage stond maar één ding. Een bezem. Maar echt een pràchtige bezem. Het label op steel zei dat het een [i]Nimbus 2000[/i] was. "Waw." Zei ik opgetogen. James klopte me lachend op mijn schouders. "Die oude Elizabeth heeft nog op zijn voorganger gevlogen, de [i]Nimbus 1999[/i]. gekregen van haar broer toen ze kapitein werd van het Zwerkbalteam." Zei hij.

Ik bleef nog eventjes als versteent naar de prachtige bezem staren tot Lily me aan mijn pols meenam naar onze volgende en laatste stop. De toverstokkenwinkel.

"Wat is Zwerkbal, Lily?" ik had echt geen flauw benul wat voor iets het kon zijn. Misschien een term voor een bezemwinkel ofzo? Lily grinnikte alsof ze juist hoorde wat ik me in mijn hoofd afvroeg. "Zwerkbal is een tovenaarssport. Het wordt gespeeld op bezems, met twee teams die tegen elkaar strijden. Je moeder zat vanaf haar tweede jaar in het team, samen met James en S-, haar beste vriend." Vertelde ze. "Ze begon als Zoeker," Lily zag aan mijn gezicht dat ik geen idee had wat 'Zoeker' wou zeggen. "De Zoeker moet de Gouden Snaai zien te vangen, dé belangrijkste bal uit het spel. Wie hem vangt heeft, ~ meestal ~ gewonnen." Ik knikte. "Maar in haar zesde jaar werd ze kapitein van het team en veranderde ze naar haar favoriete positie, de Jager. Jagers moeten de Slurk door één van de drie ringen van de tegenpartij proberen te gooien, elke keer je door één van de ringen gooit levert dat 10 punten op voor je ploeg. En dan als laatste heb je de Drijvers. Zij moeten de gevaarlijkste ballen ~ de Beukers ~ wegkaatsen van hun teamleden en de andere van hun bezem proberen te stoten." Ik grinnikte: "Fijn spel." Lil glimlachte en haar witte tanden weerkaatste het zonnelicht. Mijn zon en mijn licht! "Ik werd er ook pas fan van toen Elizabeth Jager werd." Gaf ze toe. "Voor de rest vond ik het een domme sport."

"Als jullie nu eens met drie een toverstok gaan halen," zei James en hij wees op zijn vrouw, zijn zoon en mij. "Gaan Hagrid en ik lekker een cadeau voor Miley's verjaardag halen en een uil voor Harry." Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik moest geen uil op andermans kosten. "Dat hoeft niet." Zei ik eerlijk maar James schudde woest zijn hoofd. "Zie het als een goedmakertje voor al die tien cadeau-loze verjaardagen." Knipoogde hij. Lily nam mijn pols vast. "Dat idee praat je hem niet uit zijn hoofd." Zei ze hoofdschuddend. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep na haar en Harry de winkel van '[i]Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus[/i]' binnen. Het was er stoffig, heel stoffig. Ik hoestte een paar keer terwijl het stof aan mijn neus kietelde. "Veel volk is hier ook niet." Zei ik sarcastisch, tot ik opeens een warme adem in mijn nek voelde en me met een luid kloppend hart omdraaide en recht in twee grijze ogen keek.

Zijn ogen waren even stoffig als zijn winkel en hij zag eruit alsof hij zowel de Eerste als de Tweede Wereldoorlog had meegemaakt. Zijn ogen gelden over mijn schouder naar Lily en Harry. Zijn ogen fonkelde terwijl hij zijn armen uitnodigend vooruitstak en naar ze toe liep. "De Potter-familie." Zei hij blij. "Laat me eens kijken," mompelde de man terwijl hij Lily strak aankeek. "Zessentwintig centimeter, Wilgenhout en met als kern een Eenhoornhaar." Lily glimlachte: "Volledig juist." Prees ze de toverstokkenman. "Zullen we dan maar met de nakomeling beginnen?" vroeg hij. Hij leek me totaal vergeten te zijn. Yes! Eindelijk eens iemand die niet ging hyperventileren als ik in zijn zaak stond. Meneer Olivander ~ want zo heette die kerel blijkbaar ~ was met Harry toverstokken aan het passen terwijl ik naar de etalageruimte liep. Het enigste wat er te zien was in de etalage was een paars kussentje met gouden randen en daarop een prachtige, goudbruine toverstok. Iets in mijn hoofd zei dat het niet netjes was om zomaar alles op te pakken, maar mijn hart gaf mijn rechterhand de opdracht de stok te pakken. Hoe dichter mijn vingers naar het bruine stuk hout gingen hou banger ik werd. Ik had geen controle meer over mijn hand en mijn brein liet het uiteindelijk toch toe.

'Zevenentwintig, acht centimeter, Hulst en met als kern Drankbloed van het hart van een draak.' Hoorde ik Olivander nog net zeggen voordat mijn vingertoppen de toverstaf raakten. Het leek op een elektrocutie, maar dan zonder de pijn, langer, en sterker. Mijn vingers bleven vastplakken aan de stok terwijl ik mijn voeten langzaam van de grond voelde gaan. Ik voelde mijn spieren uitrekken, mijn pupillen vergroten en mijn haren alle kanten opwaaien. Ik voelde iets, iets in me, iets dat er al lang in zat, maar er nu pas uit kon. Het leek alsof de leeuw ~ leeuwin in mijn geval ~ was opgestaan. Klaar om te leven, vechten en te overleven. Om te wreken en voor de rest een rusteloos leven te lijden. Ik bleef zo'n vijf minuten in de lucht zweven met het gevoel alsof het vleugels waren die me omhoog hielden. Ik voelde de spanning van de mensen die in de zaak van Olivander stonden en een krachtige bries vloog door mijn haren. Mijn ogen waren gesloten en ik hoorde een meisje vriendelijk en hartelijk lachen. Geen idee wie ze was, ik heb zelfs geen idee of ik er ooit achter zal komen. Maar haar lach was aanstekelijk. Een kleine glimlach sierde mijn lippen toen in voelde dat ik weer naar beneden werd getrokken. Zwaartekracht? Aantrekkingskracht.

Ik opende mijn ogen pas weer toen ik de armen van Lily rond me voelde. Iets op mijn rug maakte haar niet gemakkelijk en ik zag het verschil al. Aan mijn armen waar daarstraks nog niet aanhing hing iets, hoe heet het eigenlijk, armverwarmers waren het in iedergeval niet echt. Ik voelde iets op mijn hoofd staan en ik had het gevoel dat ik grote was geworden dan daarstraks. Een bries rond mijn benen gaf me kippenvel en ik liep Lily los. Waar was mijn broek? Dacht ik bij mezelf toen in het korte, glinsterende, blauwe rokje zag. Mijn buik was ontbloot en in had hakbotten aan. Ik ging voorzichtig met mijn hand naar mijn hoofd en voelde er een klein kroontje op staan. Waw!

Met de toverstok nog steeds in mijn hand leek in geschokt over mijn schouder. Twee vleugels flapperde vrolijk op mijn rug. Dit was gekkenwerk! Olivander trok de stok uit mijn handen en bestudeerde hem van boven naar onder, van achter naar vore en van links naar rechts. Met Harry die nu ineens een kop kleiner was dan normaal keek ik bang naar Olivander. Had ik een vloek aangeraakt ofzo? Of was die stok zo iets als de toverlamp van Aladdin ? Met een geest die jarenlang heeft vastgezeten en me nu drie wensen kon geven.

Olivander knikte goedkeurend terwijl hij naar de toverstok bleef staren: "Drieëntwintig centimeter, Kastanjehout, en met meerdere kernen," ik hoorde Harry naast me een 'hu?' geluidje maken. "Een staartveer van een Feniks, een staartveer van een Centaur, drakenbloed uit het hart van een Hongaarse Hoornstaart, een stuk maankristal, hartenbloed van Elizabeth Gryffindor? En overblijfselen van Goderic Gryffindor." De laatste twee kernen kwamen er vragend uit. Olivander krulde zijn bovenlip terwijl hij met zijn vingers over het hout streek. "Vreemd." Mompelde hij. Harry begon te lachen. Olivander keek op. Zijn ogen bleven op mijn ogen hangen en gleden toen naar het medaillon en de sleutel van Goudgrijp die nog steeds aan een schoenveter boven mijn ~ nieuwe ~ kleren hing. "Of toch niet." Concludeerde hij.

"Weet u wat deze kernen betekenen, juffrouw Gryffindor?" vroeg hij terwijl hij de stok in mijn richting stak. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en nam de stok vriendelijk terug aan. "U bent een verre, héél verre afstammeling van Goderic Gryffindor, u moeder heette Elizabeth, iedere fee krijgt ooit een Centaur in zijn bezit. Eéntje die haar altijd trouw zal blijven. Het maankristal is nog het duidelijkste van al, u bent de laatste fee om de troon van de Zon en Maan prinsessen over te nemen.

Maar het gekste van al. Ziet u, geen enkele staf heeft dezelfde kern als een andere. Behalve deze. Het is 'grappig' als u weet, dat de Feniks wie u staf een staartveer schonk, er nog ééntje heeft geschonken. Maar ééntje, het is 'grappig' dat deze wonderbaarlijke krachtige stok u koos, terwijl zijn broer, degene koos wie u die ogen gaf en wie ervoor zorgde dat het Gryffindor-geslacht uitstierf.."


	3. Chapter 3

Ik schrik op van de wekker en tuimel uit mijn bed. Met het grootste ochtend humeur ooit klop ik de wekker uit en val op de grond terug in slaap.  
"Opstaan, Roxy! We gaan naar de zoo!" roept Jeroen die mijn kamer komt binnenstormen. Oja, de zoo! Ik spring recht en loop naar de badkamer. Ik poets mijn tanden, was mijn gezicht, lach naar mezelf en begin dan met de strijd tegen mijn haar om alle knopen eruit te krijgen. Na een tijdje geef ik het op en loop terug naar mijn kamer. Ik haal een korte broek uit de kast en een shirtje met korte; het is tenslotte nog zeven dagen zomervakantie. Ik ren naar beneden en mijn gouden medaillon bengeld aan mijn nek goed in het zicht van alles en iedereen. Ik huppel de keuken in waar ik Jeroen tegen mijn vader hoor roepen: "Laat je het weer onze uitstap verpesten?é vraag hij ongelovig. Pa slaat zijn ogen neer en knikt zacht. Jeroen loopt naar de woonkamer en ik hoor hem kwaad in de stoel vallen. Mijn ouders kijken me schuldig aan als ik naar de raam van de tuin loop. Het regent inderdaad pijpenstelen en om de zeven seconde is er een luide knal te horen en lichtflits te zien. Ik zucht diep ; Ik wou dat ze zon scheen vandaag, wens ik diep in mezelf.  
In geen tijd verdwijnen de wolken en komen er felle zonnestralen door de raam op mijn gezicht geschenen. Ik sta met mijn mond vol tanden naar buiten te kijken als de bel gaat.  
"Ik ga wel." Bromt Jeroen en hij loopt naar de gang.  
Ik haar Jeroen gillen en hij loopt snel de keuken in en kruipt onder de keukentafel. "Er, er zit een reus in huis." Bibbert hij. Ik kijk op van de tuin en de zon en zie een grote man pogingen doen om de keuken binnen te komen.  
"Tjonge, tjonge, wat een weer." Zegt hij en hij legt zijn natte roze paraplu op het aanrecht. "Dankje om het weer te veranderen." Zegt hij in mijn richting. Ik kijk hem verbaast aan. Wat zei hij nu juist?  
"Tjonge, tjonge," zegt de reus en hij neemt plaats op mijn stoel, die na vandaag waarschijnlijk geen stoel meer zal zijn. "Je hebt ze al goed onder controle." Zegt hij en hij klikt goedkeurend. Dan opeens begint hij te lachen. "Haha, ik weet nog, de dag dat ik je naar hier bracht ; het regende niet, maar ik nam je op mijn motor en opeen begon het te donderen en te bliksemen." Lacht hij. Als hij uit zijn lachbui is kijkt hij me aan en een paar tranen bengelen aan zijn ogen. "Je lijkt echt sprekend op haar. Van kop tot teen hetzelfde." Huilt hij. Rustig loop ik naar de reus toe.  
"Op wie lijk ik?" vraag ik zacht. De reus hikte: "Op je moeder natuurlijk." Riep hij. Ik keek verbaast naar de vrouw achter het fornuis. Blonde haren, bruine ogen, dikke wenkbrauwen, dikke, volle lippen. Ik zie echt geen gelijkenissen tussen ons. De reus volgde mijn blik en sprong woest op.  
"Hebben jullie het haar niet verteld?" bulderde hij. "Hebben jullie het haar niet verteld?" vroeg hij weer. Mijn vader en moeder schudde bang hun hoofd. De reus zijn kaken werden langzaamaan rood en hij zuchtte diep. Ik stak zijn hand in de zak van zijn jas van mollenvel en hij nam er een grote goudbruine envelop uit die hij aan me gaf. Voorzichtig nam ik de brief aan en bekeek de envelop. Vooraan op de envelop stond in krullige paarse inkt:

Mejuffrouw M. Gryffindor  
De Keuken aan het Raam  
Singlelaan 15  
Cowley  
Oxford

"Wie is M. Gryffindor?" vraag ik verbaast. De reus zijn mond valt zowaar open van verbazing. "Dat ben jij, Miley. Miley Gryffindor." Stamelt hij.

'Hoe ben je daar zo zeker van?' vraag ik kort aan de reus. Met zijn dikke vingers wijst hij naar mijn medaillon. 'Ooit naar de achterkant gekeken?' vraagt hij. Ik rol met mijn ogen: 'Waarom zou ik? De voorkant is het mooiste.' antwoord ik droog. 'Ik zou de achterkant maar eens bekijken.' Zei de reus. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en draaide het cirkelvormige medaillon om. In rode krullige letters stond op de achterkant: Miley Elizabeth Gryffindor, gegraveerd.  
'Het kan toch zijn dat ik hem ooit van iemand heb gekregen, die hem weer van iemand anders heeft gekregen en die –' De reus zucht luid en duidelijk.  
'Heb je nooit het gevoel gehad dat je rare dinges hebt laten gebeuren? Zoals dat het regende en opeens de zon begon te schijnen?' Ik rol met mijn ogen. 'Dat is een volkomen natuurlijke reactie.' Zeg ik. 'Heb je nooit gehad dat je een speciale band had met dieren?' vraagt de reus. 'Dat heb je, of dat heb je niet,' de reus begint zijn geduld te verliezen. 'Vind je niet dat je heel goed bent in alles wat met muziek en technologie te maken heeft. Vind je het niet raar dat je, je opperbest voelt als de zon schijnt?' vraagt hij brut. 'Ik ben gewoon een muziektalent, en jij zou de eerste zijn als jij je beter voelt als het regent dan als ze zon schijnt.' Antwoord ik nuchter. De reus voelt zich blijkbaar op zijn tenen getrapt en gaat zuchtend op mijn bijna kapotte stoel zitten. Oké, ik wou hem heus wel geloven hoor. Wat doet anders een reus in mijn huis. Maar hoe zou jij je voelen moest iemand je vertellen dat je iemand anders bent dan je denkt te zijn?  
'En,' begin ik. 'Wat als die rare dingen werkelijk iets met mij te maken hebben, wat heeft het dan als gevolg?' vraag ik. "Het gevolg is, dat je voor je jonge leeftijd al de helft van je krachten goed onder de knie hebt, en dat je naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus kan gaan. Want als beroemde heks moet je natuurlijk ook je heksenkrachten goed onder de knie krijgen, niet?' Hola, teveel informatie in één zin.  
'Zweinstein?' vraag ik verbaast. 'Open die brief maar.' Zegt de reus en hij knikt naar de brief die ik nog in mijn handen had. Ik zucht en wil de brief opendoen. Maar de achterkant zit vastgeplakt met een paars zegel. Het lijkt op een wapenschild. Een wapenschild dat bestaat uit vier dieren, een das, een slang, een raaf en als laatste een leeuw.  
'Het embleem van Zweinstein. De dieren zijn de symbolen voor de afdelingen.  
De das staat voor de afdeling Ravenclaw, de slang staat voor Slytherin, de das voor Hufflepuf en de leeuw, die staat voor Gryffindor.' Ik kijk op, hoe vaak gaat het woord "Gryffindor" nog herhaald worden vandaag.  
Ik scheur de grote goudbruine envelop open en haal er een wit Perkament uit.

ZWEINSTEIN HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ & HOCUS-POCUS  
Hoofd: Albus Perkamentus  
(Commandeur n de Orde van Merlijn, Int. Tovergrootmeester, Heksenleider 1e Klas, Opperste Hotemetoot van de Wereldbond van Toverlieden)

Geachte juffrouw Gryffindor,  
Het doet ons genoegen u te kunnen mededelen dat u in aanmerking komt voor een plaats aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Bijgaand treft u een lijst aan van schoolboeken en andere benodigdheden.  
Het schooljaar begint op 1 september.  
Gelieve zo snel mogelijk per uil te reageren.  
Hoogachtend,  
Minerva Anderling,  
Assistent-schoolhoofd.

Ik was verkocht. Echt volledig figuurlijk verkocht aan de reus, Rebeus Hagrid. Ik had mijn ouders en broer netjes gedumpt voor een reus die ik nog geen uurtje kende, en ik zat gezellig met hem in de tuin.  
Hij op de grond, ik in de hangmat. Genietend van de warme zonnestralen op mijn gezicht.  
"Hagrid?" Hij kijkt op met een glimlach tot achter zijn oren. Waarschijnlijk is hij reuzeblij dat ik uit mezelf begin te praten.  
"Wat is Zweinstein nou eigenlijk?" vraag ik en ik ga recht in de hangmat zitten die zachtjes heen en weer wiegt met de lichte bries in de lucht.  
"Zweinstein is de beste tovenaarsschool in heel Engeland. Het werd miljoenen jaren geleden gebouwd door de vier machtigste tovenaars en heksen van die tijd. Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helge Hufflepuf en Godric Gryffindor ; een heel verre oom van je. Geloof me, héél ver." lacht hij en hij schenkt me een knipoog met één van zijn bruine ogen.  
"Aan het begin van ieder schooljaar worden alle eerstejaars kinderen gesorteerd over de vier afdelingen van Zweinstein.  
De slimste gaan naar Ravenclaw, de dapperste gaan naar Gryffindor, de vriendelijkste gaan naar Hufflepuf en de sluwste gaan naar Slytherin."  
"Die laatste staat me niet echt aan." zeg ik en ik haal mijn neus een beetje op. Hagrid knikt: "Alle slechte tovenaars hebben in Slytherin gezeten."  
"Slechte tovenaars? Tovenaars die slecht zijn in toveren dan ?" vraag ik. Hagrid schudt wilt zijn hoofd en zijn dikke bruine bos haren vliegen alle kanten op. "Slecht van karakters. Bijna alle heksen of tovenaars die in Slytherin zaten staan nu aan de slechte kant." zegt hij.  
"Slechte kant?" vraag ik en ik tuimel uit te hangmat en ga naast hem op het groene gras zitten, met mijn benen in kleermakerszit.  
"Toch wel al een redelijk lange tijd geleden kwam er een jongen naar Zweinstein. Hij werd in Slytherin gesorteerd. Ik heb hem nooit aardig gevonden. Absoluut niet, en jij zal hem ook niet aardig vinden na wat ik je ga vertellen." zucht hij. "Toen hij van school afging ging hij het slechte pad op. Hij doodde mensen en kreeg volgelingen, de Dooddoeners. Iedereen die in zijn weg liep ging eraan. En op een dag, 31 januari, op precies te zijn ging hij naar de Halvemaanstraat in Godric's Hallow. En weet je wie er woonde?" Het leek wel een verhaaltje dat hij zomaar uit zijn duim zoog en ik haalde met grote ogen mijn schouders op. "Er woonde een gezin van zes personen. Een man, een vrouw, twee jongens en een meisjestweeling. De twee jongen heette Nick en Jacob, de vader Christophe en zijn vrouw Elizabeth. Maar de meisjes, de meisjes heette Miley en Jenna Gryffindor." Ik slikte eens diep. Jeroen maakte vroeger ook altijd van die verhaaltjes waarin ik ook voorkwam, maar dit verhaaltje vond ik niet zo fijn als de verhaaltjes die mijn broer vertelde.  
"Iedere Gryffindor had lichtbruin haar, behalve Elizabeth en Miley," ging hij voort. "En ze hadden echt allemaal bruine ogen. Op natuurlijk ééntje na," en hij wees met zijn dikke wijsvinger naar mijn gezicht. "Miley had er felblauwe. Wat heel opmerkelijk is in een familie met allemaal bruin-oogige." bedacht hij zich.  
"Maardus, de familie Gryffindor werd uiteindelijk uitgemoord door die slechte jongen. Eerst Christophe en Nick. Later volgde de moeder, Jenna en Jacob. Maar ééntje bleef leven. Geen idee hoe, en geen idee waarom. Maar ze bleef leven, haar overleving was de ondergang van de slechte jongen. Het meisje wordt nu in de hele tovenaarswereld, Het-Meisje-Dat-Bleef-Leven genoemd en ze zit vlak voor me. Het is me een hele eer om tegenover de redder van de tovenaarswereld te zitten." glimlachte Hagrid.  
Ik ging even met mijn hand verward door mijn haren en keek Hagrid toen recht in zijn ogen aan. "Dus, kort gezegt, heeft een stomme tovenaar mijn familie vermoord en ben ik geen echte Peeters maar een Gryffindor? Geadopteerd dus.." Hagrid knikte beschaamd.  
Ik sprong op. "Als ik die mislukte Slytherin ooit tegenkom zal het zijn beste dag niet zijn." riep ik kwaad.  
De hemel veranderde. De zon was weg. Dikke donderwolken vlogen boven mijn hoofd.

Het weer was weer gekanteld hoe meer Hagrid me over de tovenaarswereld en het toveren zelf vertelde. Ik had een hartig privé-gesprek gehad met mijn (adoptie)ouders en had voor de eerste keer in mijn leventje mijn broer zien huilen hoe meer hij besefte dat het secret-sister-program voorbij was.  
De koele bries speelde met mijn haren en de warme zomerstralen van de zon schelen op mijn tamelijk bleke gezichtje. Ik had mijn nagels in Hagrids mollenjas geduwd en hield hem zo goed en zo kwaad mogelijk vast zodat ik niet van zijn vliegende motor zou vallen.  
Ik vroeg me af of de Dreuzels ~ en tovenaarswoord voor iets wat wij mensen noemen ~ons konden zijn. 'Oh kijk mama, Mega Mindy op haar brommer.' Ik grinnikte zachtjes. Mega Miley, ja.  
We vlogen over Engeland. Vanuit de lucht ziet alles er veel mooier uit. We waren op weg naar Londen. Hagrid zou me naar een tovenaarsstraat brengen waar ik voor het eerst met magie zou kennismaken en ik ook ineens mijn schoolspullen zou gaan kopen.  
Na een reis in de lucht die voor mij veel langer had mogen duren landen we op een grasveld ergens in Londen. Naast mijn reuzegrote ~ letterlijk ~ nieuwe vriend loop ik stralend door de straten van Londen op weg naar de Lekke Ketel. De Dreuzels keken verbaast van mij naar Hagrid en we lachten ze vierkant uit. Domme Dreuzels. Volgens Hagrid konden ze zelfs de Lekke Ketel niet zien. Hoewel ik eerlijk moet toegeven dat ik er zelf voorbij was gelopen toen we er eindelijk waren.  
Hagrid opende de oude krakende deur van de Lekke Ketel en groette de man achter de toog uitbundig. Ik glimlachte zachtjes naar de man achter de toog. "Lieve hemel," gilde de man ~ Tom, zo werd hij teminste door Hagrid genoemd ~ De weinige mensen die ik de Lekke Ketel keken op. "Is dat.. Ik bedoel.. Kan het? Miley Gryffindor? In mijn kroeg?" vroeg hij ongelovig. Hij droogde snel zijn handen af aan zijn vuile handdoek en kroop van achter de toog zijn kroeg in. Hij schudde vluchtig en met een grote lach op zijn gezicht mijn hand en grijnsde. "U vader was een vaste klant hier." Ik glimlachte terug voordat ik door een stuk of twintig mensen werd begroet en gedwongen werd bijna iedereen meer dan drie keer een hand te geven.  
Na een half uur 'handtekeningen uitdelen' en het proberen onthouden van alle namen die me ingefluisterd werden werd ik uiteindelijk bevrijdt door Hagrid en liepen we naar het steegje achter de Lekke Ketel. Ik zuchte diep en mijn bles vloog een beetje omhoog.  
"Ik zei je dat je heel wat betekend door de heksen en tovenaars van deze tijd. Perslot van rekening héb je de allerslechtste tovenaar allertijden gedood." Ik glimlachte zwak. Kan goed zijn lieve Hagrid. Maar is het niet raar, dat een onervaren kind van één, een ervaren en volwassen tovenaar verslaat. Zonder dat hij kan terugkeren?

Eerste bestemming hier op de Wegisweg? Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank. Ik bedoel, ze hebben zelfs banken in de tovenaarswereld! Hagrid loopt met grote ~ voor hem normale ~ stappen door de straten van de Wegisweg. Ik probeer in zo veel mogelijk winkeltjes binnen te kijken en kijk mijn ogen uit naar alle heksen en tovenaars die ik voorbij loop. We kwamen aan bij een groot sneeuwwit gebouw dat tot ver in de wolken verdween. Het gebouw had meer ramen dan een kathedraal en naast de grote bruine deuren stond een.. Wat was het eigenlijk? Het leek op een kabouter. Maar dan groter, en lelijker en ze zitten verpakt in een rood uniform. Ik stoot met mijn elleboog in Hagrids zij en knik naar de kabouters. "Dat zijn kobolden." Zegt hij. Ik knikte en we liepen voorbij de kobolden die diep bogen toen we voorbij liepen. Boven de inkomhal van de eindeloos lange zaal die vol kobolden zat stond in de muur een tekst gegraveerd.

_[i]Treed binnen, vreemdeling, maar sla acht,_

_Op het lot dat hier de hebzucht wacht._

_Wie neemt wat hij niet verdiend_

_Krijgt een grote rekening ingediend._

_Wie diep in de aarde een schat opspoort,_

_Die nooit aan hem heeft toebehoord,_

_Is hierbij gewaarschuwd: dief, u stuit,_

_Op meer dan alleen de verwachte buit![/i]_

"Je bent goed gek als je deze tent probeert te beroven." Bromt Hagrid voordat hij de zaal binnenloopt. Ik volg hem op de voet en laat mijn ogen de vrije loop. Lelijke kobolden, iets minder lelijke, sommige zijn echt zo lelijk als de nacht! Hagrid liep naar een redelijk lelijke kobold die nog vrij was. "Goedemorgen." Groette hij de kabouter. "We komen wat geld uit de kluis van Miley Gryffindor halen." De kobold ging in een ruk rechter zitten en zijn donkerbruine ogen doorgrondde mijn ogen. "Uit dewelke?" vroeg hij, nog steeds met zijn ogen in de mijne starend. Naast me schuifelde Hagrid zenuwachtig van zijn ene been op het andere. "De gewone." Antwoordde hij op de vraag van de kobold. De kabouter-look-a-like scheurde zijn blik van me af en keek naar Hagrid. "En heeft juffrouw Gryffindor," en hij keek eventjes naar mij. "haar sleutel bij?" vroeg hij. Hagrid knikte heftig en rommelde met zijn handen in zijn zakken. Na een golfbal, een schoenveter, hondenbrokken en een paar oude sokken gooide hij een brief en twee sleuteltjes op tafel. De kobold las vluchtig de brief terwijl Hagrid me één van de twee sleuteltjes gaf. Hij was net ietsje groter dan de andere sleutel, was van goud gemaakt en had een kleine rode edelsteen. De edelsteen maakte de punt van een kleine gouden kroontje. Hagrid nam één van de schoenveters en maakte er een ketting van. Ik zou de draad ooit nog wel eens vervangen. Het sleuteltje viel naast mijn medaillon op mijn borst.

"Prima," zei de kobold en ik maakte een klein sprongetje van de schrik waardoor zijn ogen op mijn medaillon gevestigd werden. "Ik laat u door iemand naar de kluizen brengen. Emilia!"

Een kleine vrouwelijke kobold kwam vrolijk aanrennen en stopte absurd toen ze me in de gaten kreeg. Wat was er mis me deze wereld dat ik zo 'halleluja' beroemd was?!

Ik liep naast de kobold richting de karretjes om door het gebouw te roetsjen, en Hagrid liep fluitend achter ons. "U lijkt echt werkelijk op haar, juffrouw." Zei Emilia toen ze het deurtje van het karretje opende en ik ging zitten. "Ja?" vraag ik. Ze knikte. "Vrolijk, spontaan, zonnig ~ letterlijk en figuurlijk ~ u hebt u krachten al goed onder controle." Prees ze me terwijl ze het karretje in gang zette. Met een snelheid die op de openbaren wegen niet was toegestaan vlogen we door het Goudgrijp-gebouw door. "Hoe ken je haar?" vraag ik terwijl ik over de leuning van Emilia's stoel ging hang. "Hoe ik Elizabeth ken? Ik was haar persoonlijke kobold. Ik bescherm tot op de dag van vandaag haar kluis. De kluis waarvan de sleutel rond je nek hangt. Ze vertelde me dat er iets heel krachtigs en kostbaar in lag, en dat niemand er iets van mocht weten. Behalve haar dochter." Zei ze. Ik slikte eventjes toen we met een schok tot stilstand kwamen. Vlug sprong ik uit het karretje. Hagrid volgde wat ongemakkelijker. Hij zag eruit alsof hij elk moment kon gaan vomeren.

"Waar is die kluis dan, Em?" vroeg ik aan ~ blijkbaar mijn moeders ~ kobold. Ze glimlachte: "Helemaal in het hart van de bank. Het is de best bewaakte kluis in heel Goudgrijp." Zei ze en ze wenkte Hagrid dat hij moest komen. We stonden bij kluis 713. "Is dit mijn kluis?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik naar de grote massieve deur keek die blijkbaar meer dan één slot had. Hagrid schudde zijn hoofd. "Dit is de kluis van… Dinges." Ik denk dat hij zich bijna had versproken. "Wat is.. 'Dinges'?" vroeg ik terwijl ik toekeek hoe Emilia een kleine sleutel in het sleutelgat stak en met haar lange nagel van haar wijsvinger over de deur kraste.

"Kan ek niet zeggen, Miley. Groot geheim, heel groot. 't Heeft met Zweinstein te maken. 't Is voor Perkamentus." Ik knikte en keek in kluis 713. ik had verwacht dat de kluis tot boven aan het plafond vol zat met geld en dergelijke, maar het enigste wat ik te zien kreeg was een lege kamer. Ik ging op mijn tenen staan om te kijken of ik iets over het hoofd was geslagen maar Hagrid liep met zijn grote gestalte de kluis binnen. Hagrid stak een klein, bruin, opgefrommeld papiertje diep in de zak van zijn mollenjas en liep de kluis terug uit.

"Hup," riep hij. "Terug in dat rotkarretje, en vertel niemand dat je hier geweest bent." Bromde hij. Ik gehoorzaamde hem en kroop terug achter Emilia in het karretje. Hagrid stoot de deur van het karretje en hij begon te rijden. Volgens mij reden we naar het hoogste van Goudgrijp want het karretje ging steil omhoog.

"Hoezo wordt mijn kluis het best bewaakt?" vroeg ik Emilia na een tijdje. Ze keek achterom en glimlachte: "Hij wordt bewaakt door twee draken, je hebt een sleutel," en ze wees naar de sleutel die nog steeds rond mijn nek, naast mijn medaillon hing, "Nodig én een diamant." Zei ze zacht. Hij grinnikte: "Eender welke diamant?" vroeg ik haar verbaast. Ik bedoel, als je gewoon een diamant hebt om een kluis open te maken is hij niet echt zo goed bewaakt, vindjeniet? Emilia grinnikte: "Niet zomaar één," en ze keek me met haar felgroene ogen aan. "Maar zo één." En ze wees op de diamant die afgebeeld was op de sleutel. Ik zweeg. Die diamant kon overal liggen.

Tegenover Hagrid zag ik er niet uit alsof ik een verschrikkelijke tocht had gedaan in een pretpark waarin alle attracties sneller gingen dan honderd kilometer per uur. Met mijn jaszakken vol gouden ~ Galjoen ~, zilveren ~ Sikkels ~ en bronzen ~ Knoeten ~muntstukken liep ik vrolijk de bank van Goudgrijp uit. Ze zon scheen fel. Té fel naar Hagrids goesting. "Wees een beetje minder blij, asjeblief. De zon schijnt in mijn ogen." Bromde hij. Ik schaterlachte. "Hoe komt dat eigenlijk?" vroeg ik. Hagrid keek me verbaast aan. "Dat de zon in mijn ogen schijnt, Wel –" "Nehee." Lachte ik. "Ik bedoel, hoe komt het dat ik zoveel invloed heb op het weer?" Hagrid krabde eventjes achter zijn hoofd en wees toen met zijn dikke vingers naar het gouden medaillon dat op mijn borst lag. "Zie je die zon met die halve maan erdoor?" vroeg hij. Ik moest even zoeken, er stonden wel meer tekens op waarvan ik niet begreep wat ze betekende. Uiteindelijk had ik ze dan toch gevonden ; een felgele zon met een lichtblauwe halve maan eraan geplakt. "Die tekens zijn je krachten. Één van die krachten is het beheren van de hemellichamen." legde Hagrid uit. Ik knikte: "Hebben alle heksen en tovenaars dan zo'n ketting om?" vroeg ik terwijl ik de heksen en tovenaars checkte op de Wegisweg. Hagrid bulderde van het lachen. "Nee. Alleen jij." Fijn. Had ik nog iets speciaals rond me hangen. "Hoe komt dat?" vraag ik terwijl ik de heksen bekijk die naast één van de winkels op de Wegisweg staan. Ik hoor Hagrid naast me grinniken: "Dat kom, omdat jij meer dan een heks alleen bent. Miley, jij bent een fee." Ik schoot in de lach. Een lach waar ik niet uitkwam. Hagrid keek me verbaast aan. Met tranen ik mijn ogen van het lachen giegelde ik: "En hij daar is een weerwolf." En ik wees op een tovenaar met een grote blauwe puntputs op. Hagrid schraapte zijn keel: "Dat zou wel eens heel goed kunnen." Fluisterde hij. Ik stopte absurd met lachen en liep bang voorbij de tovenaar. We liepen twee minuten zwijgend naast elkaar voor ik mijn vragenronde weer begon. "Hoe?" was het enigste wat ik kon uitbrengen terwijl ik mijn vingers rond mijn ketting bond. "Je moeder was er ook één, en haar moeder, en die haar moeder. Jij bent de prinses van het koninkrijk van de feeën van de Zon en de Maan." Vertelde hij vlot. Hagrid snoof en veegde met zijn arm de tranen uit zijn ogen. "Kende je haar?" vroeg ik, verbaast over zijn verdriet, terwijl ik mijn ~ tegenover hem ~miniarm rond zijn jas legde. Hij knikte snikkend. "Ze was zot op Muil, mijn wolfshond, en kwam dagelijks met haar beste vriendinnen bij me langst ; Lily en Marissa. Ze hielpen me met de moestuin en zo.. Elizabeth was een geweldig meisje en één van mijn beste vriendinnen, van de leerlingen dan toch." Snikte hij. "Je lijkt op haar, rood haar enzo. Alleen je ogen zijn anders. Elizabeth was een sterke heks, een zéér sterke heks. En de allersterkste fee, allertijden." Zucht hij. Hij woelde in zijn jaszak en haalde er een zakdoek uit. Hij blaasde een symfonie erin en stak hem terug. "Heb je die brief nog? Daar staat in wat voor spullen je nodig hebt." Ik knikte en nam het briefje uit mijn broekzak en opende het.

[u]ZWEINSTEINS HOGESCHOOL VOOR HEKSERIJ EN HOCUS-POCUS[/u]

UNIFORM

[i]Eerstejaarsstudenten hebben nodig:

1. Drie effen werkgewaden (zwart)

2. Eén effen puntmuts (zwart) voor schooltijd

3. Eén paar beschermende handschoenen (drakenhuid of soortgelijk)

4. Eén wintermantel (zwart, met zilveren speld)

N.B.: Alle kledingstukken moeten van naamlabels zijn voorzien[/i]

VERPLICHTE LECTUUR

[i]Alle leerlingen moeten in het bezit zijn van de volgende werken:[/i]

[u]Het Standaard Spreukenboek (Niveau 1)[/u] [i]door Miranda Wiggelaar[/i]

[u]De geschiedenis van de Toverkunst[/u] [i]door Mathilda Belladonna[/i]

[u]Theoretische Grondslagen der Magie[/u] [i]door Adalbert Zwatel[/i]

[u]Gedaanteverandering: een Boek voor Beginners[/u] [i]door Emeric Morfo[/i]

[u]Duizend Magische Kruiden en Paddenstoelen[/u] [i]door Philippa Zwam[/i]

[u]Magische Brouwsels en Drankjes[/u] [i]door Arsenius Grein[/i]

[u]Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden[/u] [i]door newt Scamander[/i]

[u]De Zwarte Kunsten: Een Handboek voor Zelfbescherming[/u] [i]door Quinten Tondel[/i]

OVERIGE BENODIGDHEDEN

[i]1 toverstaf

1 ketel (tin, standaardmaat 12)

1 set glazen of kristallen flesjes

1 telescoop

1 set koperen weegschalen

Leerlingen mogen tevens een uil Of een kat Of een pad meenemen.[/i]

Ouders worden eraan herinnerd dat eerstejaars geen eigen bezemstelen mogen bezitten.

"Zo, zo, dat is een hele boterham." Zucht Hagrid nadat hij de lijst heeft doorgenomen. "Zullen we maar met je uniform beginnen? Hier bij [i]Madame Mallekin, Gewaden voor Alle Gelegenheden[/i] beginnen?" vroeg Hagrid. Ik knikte en huppelde achter hem aan het gewadenwinkeltje in.

"Ah, dag Hagrid." Hoorde ik een man, Hagrid enthousiast groeten. Ik kwam van achter Hagrids rug vandaan en ging schuin achter hem staan.

"Elizabeth?" vroeg een prachtige vrouw met rood haar ongelovig aan me. Hagrid schudde zijn reuzenhoofd. "Neen, Lily, dit is Miley, Elizabeths dochter."

Haar krullende haren prikte in mijn neus terwijl ze haar armen rond mijn middel gooide, me bijna plat knuffelde en ik nog maar met mijn tippen op de grond stond. Haar schouders schokte en ik hoorde haar snikken. Eigenlijk, ergens, ergens heel ver weg voelde deze vrouw heel vertrouwd aan. Ik ontspande mijn armen en liet mijn kin op haar zachte schouder rusten. Ergens, heel ver weg had ik deze vrouw heel hard gemist. Uiteindelijk liet ze me snikkend los. Ze duwde me aan mijn schouders een beetje van haar af en bekeek me van kop tot teen. Met haar amandelvormige ogen vol tranen keek ze recht in mijn ogen. Felgroene amandelvormige ogen die mijn van heel ver weg bekend voorkwamen. Ze gaf me nog een laatste opgeluchte knuffel en trok me daarna mee naar twee jongens. Twee dezelfde jongens. Alle twee met een rond brilletje op hun neus en zwart onhandelbaar haar. Alleen zat er tussen de twee jongens minstens twintig jaar. Ook de oudste man ~ die waarschijnlijk de vrouw haar man moest zijn ~ kwam me bekend voor. Ik herkende zijn stem toen hij enthousiast mijn naam uitsprak en me in zijn gespierde armen vast nam. Zijn borst had iets vertrouwd, alsof ik er al eerder tegen had gehangen. Je zou haast denken dat we vader en dochter waren. De manier waarop hij mij vast hield, ik dezelfde haarkleur had als zijn vrouw en ik een net iets fellere oogkleur had dan hem. Niet te spreken over die afgrijselijk groene rand die erin verbogen zat. Ik leek zelfs meer op deze twee mensen dan hun eigen zoon, die jaloers van op het krukje naar me keek. Hij had dezelfde ogen als zijn moeder, verstopt achter net zo'n brilletje als zijn vader. Ik liet de man los en liep naar de jongen. Verbaast kneep ik in zijn hand, en voor mijn ogen werd het zwart.

_[i]__"'Ah, kijk,' zei een zachte mannenstem. 'Zo klein en al beste vrienden.' En vrouw grinnikte: 'Hij is in ieder geval beter bevriend dan met Jenna.' Een andere mannenstem beaamde dat: 'Ik hoop dat die relatie met de tijd veranderd.' 'Geen zorgen, schat.' Stelde een vrouw hem gerust. 'Miley is gewoon anders dan Jenna. Misschien dat ze daarom zo goed met Harry om kan.' Was haar antwoord."[/i]_

Het leek alsof ik uit een donkere, zwarte, kogelvormige buis werd gezogen. Ik opende mijn ogen en keek in de felgroene ogen van de jongen tegenover me. "Harry!" riep ik, blij en tegelijkertijd verbaast dat ik wist wie hij was. Ik kroop op het krukje en sloeg mijn armen rond zijn nek. Ik kneep ze zo dicht tegen elkaar, ik leek bang te zijn dat ik hem zou moeten loslaten. Raar. Toen in na uiteindelijk toch wel een tijd Harry durfde los te laten werd ik door de man van het krukje genomen. "Ze kent hem nog, Lily, Hagrid. Ze kent hem nog." Zei hij blij tegen Hagrid en zijn vrouw ~ Lily ~ terwijl hij me terug op de grond zette. De man knielde op één knie meer, zijn lichtblauwe ogen staarde door de mijne. Ik had het gevoel dat, dat al eens gebeurt was. Maar dan niet vandaag. Voorzichtig greep ik met mijn hand naar zijn onhandelbare haar en woelde erdoor. Ja, dit haar had ik al eens tussen mijn vingers gehad.

[i]"'James! Zet haar neer! Ze is geen pop die je zo maar door de lucht kan zwieren!' riep een vrouw vanuit de keuken die zelf een jongentje op haar arm had. De man luisterde niet en bleef met het meisje spelen. Het kleine meisje gierde het uit terwijl ze haar kleine babyhandjes op zijn kaken zette en de man recht in zijn ogen keek. De man liet zich vermoeid in één van de zetels in het salon vallen en zette het meisje op zijn borst. Het meisje grabbelde gretig naar zijn haar dat voor zijn brilletje was gevallen. 'Onkel James. Ikke ook zo haar.' Gierde het meisje en ze trok aan zijn haar. De man nam lachend de kleine minihandjes uit zijn haar. 'Misschien als je later net zo groot en sterk bent al ik, Roxy.' Lachte hij. Het meisje knikte en schoof naar zijn buik. Ze legde haar hoofdje met haar rode haartjes op zijn borst en viel in slaap terwijl de man zijn gespierde armen rond haar sloeg en haar met zijn fonkelende blauwe ogen aankeek."[/i]

"Nonkel James?" vroeg ik zacht. Zijn lach werd groter, hij had mooie tanden! Mooie, rechte, witte tanden die me ook bekend waren. James grinnikte: "Eigenlijk is het peetvader, maar 'peetvader James' klinkt niet." Lachte hij. Ik lachte mee want zelfs zijn aanstekelijke lach kwam me bekend voor.

Druk pratend met James liepen we met zen vijven de winkel van Madame Mallekin uit. Ik heb James echt gemist, zonder het te hebben beseft. Maar wacht! Ik heb dus nog levende 'familie'. Ik bedoel, peetvader mag je als vader rekenen, niet? En, Lily, dan kan ik Lily als moeder rekenen.. ik had in dat half uurtje in de kledingwinkel en sterkere band opgebouwd met Lily Evans dan met mijn ~ eigen ? ~ (adoptie)moeder in tien jaar.

En Harry, Harry was dan mijn broer. Met hem kon ik het ook goed vinden. We gingen samen strijk toen Madame Mallekin onze kleren had verwisseld en ik een veel te korte broek aan had en Harry een schattig rokje..

"Ik ben altijd je lievelingspeetvader geweest." Zegt James wanneer we Florian Fanielje's IJssalon binnenliepen voor een ijsje. We waren toch alles al gaan halen. Alleen de toverstok stond nog op het lijstje van dingen die we moesten kopen. Lily grinnikte: "Ik denk eerder dat het S-" Hagrid kuchte zo hard dat ik niet kon horen en gaf me brut mijn ijsje. Dit was blijkbaar iets wat ik niet mocht horen. Hagrid schonk Lily een boze blik en liep met Harry ~ die zijn ijsje al had ~ naar buiten. Ik keek Lily vragend aan maar ze schudde haar hoofd glimlachend, maar niet gemeend. Samen met James wachtte ik tot Lily haar ijsje had en met zen drieën liepen we naar Harry en Hagrid die met hun neus tegen de ruit van een etalage stonden. Ik holde ernaartoe en kroop onder Hagrids arm door zodat ik kon kijken wat er zo spectaculair was dat er zelfs kwijl aan de raam hing. In heel de etalage stond maar één ding. Een bezem. Maar echt een pràchtige bezem. Het label op steel zei dat het een [i]Nimbus 2000[/i] was. "Waw." Zei ik opgetogen. James klopte me lachend op mijn schouders. "Die oude Elizabeth heeft nog op zijn voorganger gevlogen, de [i]Nimbus 1999[/i]. gekregen van haar broer toen ze kapitein werd van het Zwerkbalteam." Zei hij.

Ik bleef nog eventjes als versteent naar de prachtige bezem staren tot Lily me aan mijn pols meenam naar onze volgende en laatste stop. De toverstokkenwinkel.

"Wat is Zwerkbal, Lily?" ik had echt geen flauw benul wat voor iets het kon zijn. Misschien een term voor een bezemwinkel ofzo? Lily grinnikte alsof ze juist hoorde wat ik me in mijn hoofd afvroeg. "Zwerkbal is een tovenaarssport. Het wordt gespeeld op bezems, met twee teams die tegen elkaar strijden. Je moeder zat vanaf haar tweede jaar in het team, samen met James en S-, haar beste vriend." Vertelde ze. "Ze begon als Zoeker," Lily zag aan mijn gezicht dat ik geen idee had wat 'Zoeker' wou zeggen. "De Zoeker moet de Gouden Snaai zien te vangen, dé belangrijkste bal uit het spel. Wie hem vangt heeft, ~ meestal ~ gewonnen." Ik knikte. "Maar in haar zesde jaar werd ze kapitein van het team en veranderde ze naar haar favoriete positie, de Jager. Jagers moeten de Slurk door één van de drie ringen van de tegenpartij proberen te gooien, elke keer je door één van de ringen gooit levert dat 10 punten op voor je ploeg. En dan als laatste heb je de Drijvers. Zij moeten de gevaarlijkste ballen ~ de Beukers ~ wegkaatsen van hun teamleden en de andere van hun bezem proberen te stoten." Ik grinnikte: "Fijn spel." Lil glimlachte en haar witte tanden weerkaatste het zonnelicht. Mijn zon en mijn licht! "Ik werd er ook pas fan van toen Elizabeth Jager werd." Gaf ze toe. "Voor de rest vond ik het een domme sport."

"Als jullie nu eens met drie een toverstok gaan halen," zei James en hij wees op zijn vrouw, zijn zoon en mij. "Gaan Hagrid en ik lekker een cadeau voor Miley's verjaardag halen en een uil voor Harry." Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik moest geen uil op andermans kosten. "Dat hoeft niet." Zei ik eerlijk maar James schudde woest zijn hoofd. "Zie het als een goedmakertje voor al die tien cadeau-loze verjaardagen." Knipoogde hij. Lily nam mijn pols vast. "Dat idee praat je hem niet uit zijn hoofd." Zei ze hoofdschuddend. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en liep na haar en Harry de winkel van '[i]Olivander: Maker van Exclusieve Toverstokken sedert 382 voor Christus[/i]' binnen. Het was er stoffig, heel stoffig. Ik hoestte een paar keer terwijl het stof aan mijn neus kietelde. "Veel volk is hier ook niet." Zei ik sarcastisch, tot ik opeens een warme adem in mijn nek voelde en me met een luid kloppend hart omdraaide en recht in twee grijze ogen keek.

Zijn ogen waren even stoffig als zijn winkel en hij zag eruit alsof hij zowel de Eerste als de Tweede Wereldoorlog had meegemaakt. Zijn ogen gelden over mijn schouder naar Lily en Harry. Zijn ogen fonkelde terwijl hij zijn armen uitnodigend vooruitstak en naar ze toe liep. "De Potter-familie." Zei hij blij. "Laat me eens kijken," mompelde de man terwijl hij Lily strak aankeek. "Zessentwintig centimeter, Wilgenhout en met als kern een Eenhoornhaar." Lily glimlachte: "Volledig juist." Prees ze de toverstokkenman. "Zullen we dan maar met de nakomeling beginnen?" vroeg hij. Hij leek me totaal vergeten te zijn. Yes! Eindelijk eens iemand die niet ging hyperventileren als ik in zijn zaak stond. Meneer Olivander ~ want zo heette die kerel blijkbaar ~ was met Harry toverstokken aan het passen terwijl ik naar de etalageruimte liep. Het enigste wat er te zien was in de etalage was een paars kussentje met gouden randen en daarop een prachtige, goudbruine toverstok. Iets in mijn hoofd zei dat het niet netjes was om zomaar alles op te pakken, maar mijn hart gaf mijn rechterhand de opdracht de stok te pakken. Hoe dichter mijn vingers naar het bruine stuk hout gingen hou banger ik werd. Ik had geen controle meer over mijn hand en mijn brein liet het uiteindelijk toch toe.

'Zevenentwintig, acht centimeter, Hulst en met als kern Drankbloed van het hart van een draak.' Hoorde ik Olivander nog net zeggen voordat mijn vingertoppen de toverstaf raakten. Het leek op een elektrocutie, maar dan zonder de pijn, langer, en sterker. Mijn vingers bleven vastplakken aan de stok terwijl ik mijn voeten langzaam van de grond voelde gaan. Ik voelde mijn spieren uitrekken, mijn pupillen vergroten en mijn haren alle kanten opwaaien. Ik voelde iets, iets in me, iets dat er al lang in zat, maar er nu pas uit kon. Het leek alsof de leeuw ~ leeuwin in mijn geval ~ was opgestaan. Klaar om te leven, vechten en te overleven. Om te wreken en voor de rest een rusteloos leven te lijden. Ik bleef zo'n vijf minuten in de lucht zweven met het gevoel alsof het vleugels waren die me omhoog hielden. Ik voelde de spanning van de mensen die in de zaak van Olivander stonden en een krachtige bries vloog door mijn haren. Mijn ogen waren gesloten en ik hoorde een meisje vriendelijk en hartelijk lachen. Geen idee wie ze was, ik heb zelfs geen idee of ik er ooit achter zal komen. Maar haar lach was aanstekelijk. Een kleine glimlach sierde mijn lippen toen in voelde dat ik weer naar beneden werd getrokken. Zwaartekracht? Aantrekkingskracht.

Ik opende mijn ogen pas weer toen ik de armen van Lily rond me voelde. Iets op mijn rug maakte haar niet gemakkelijk en ik zag het verschil al. Aan mijn armen waar daarstraks nog niet aanhing hing iets, hoe heet het eigenlijk, armverwarmers waren het in iedergeval niet echt. Ik voelde iets op mijn hoofd staan en ik had het gevoel dat ik grote was geworden dan daarstraks. Een bries rond mijn benen gaf me kippenvel en ik liep Lily los. Waar was mijn broek? Dacht ik bij mezelf toen in het korte, glinsterende, blauwe rokje zag. Mijn buik was ontbloot en in had hakbotten aan. Ik ging voorzichtig met mijn hand naar mijn hoofd en voelde er een klein kroontje op staan. Waw!

Met de toverstok nog steeds in mijn hand leek in geschokt over mijn schouder. Twee vleugels flapperde vrolijk op mijn rug. Dit was gekkenwerk! Olivander trok de stok uit mijn handen en bestudeerde hem van boven naar onder, van achter naar vore en van links naar rechts. Met Harry die nu ineens een kop kleiner was dan normaal keek ik bang naar Olivander. Had ik een vloek aangeraakt ofzo? Of was die stok zo iets als de toverlamp van Aladdin ? Met een geest die jarenlang heeft vastgezeten en me nu drie wensen kon geven.

Olivander knikte goedkeurend terwijl hij naar de toverstok bleef staren: "Drieëntwintig centimeter, Kastanjehout, en met meerdere kernen," ik hoorde Harry naast me een 'hu?' geluidje maken. "Een staartveer van een Feniks, een staartveer van een Centaur, drakenbloed uit het hart van een Hongaarse Hoornstaart, een stuk maankristal, hartenbloed van Elizabeth Gryffindor? En overblijfselen van Goderic Gryffindor." De laatste twee kernen kwamen er vragend uit. Olivander krulde zijn bovenlip terwijl hij met zijn vingers over het hout streek. "Vreemd." Mompelde hij. Harry begon te lachen. Olivander keek op. Zijn ogen bleven op mijn ogen hangen en gleden toen naar het medaillon en de sleutel van Goudgrijp die nog steeds aan een schoenveter boven mijn ~ nieuwe ~ kleren hing. "Of toch niet." Concludeerde hij.

"Weet u wat deze kernen betekenen, juffrouw Gryffindor?" vroeg hij terwijl hij de stok in mijn richting stak. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en nam de stok vriendelijk terug aan. "U bent een verre, héél verre afstammeling van Goderic Gryffindor, u moeder heette Elizabeth, iedere fee krijgt ooit een Centaur in zijn bezit. Eéntje die haar altijd trouw zal blijven. Het maankristal is nog het duidelijkste van al, u bent de laatste fee om de troon van de Zon en Maan prinsessen over te nemen.

Maar het gekste van al. Ziet u, geen enkele staf heeft dezelfde kern als een andere. Behalve deze. Het is 'grappig' als u weet, dat de Feniks wie u staf een staartveer schonk, er nog ééntje heeft geschonken. Maar ééntje, het is 'grappig' dat deze wonderbaarlijke krachtige stok u koos, terwijl zijn broer, degene koos wie u die ogen gaf en wie ervoor zorgde dat het Gryffindor-geslacht uitstierf.."


End file.
